


Supercraig vs Mysterion

by LittleDevil98



Category: South Park
Genre: Fractured but Whole centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Points of View, creek vs twenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil98/pseuds/LittleDevil98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a fracture between two groups, the bonds of South Park's power couple looks severed. When Supercraig chooses his side above his fake boyfriend, Wondertweek must make new allies. Who better than the town's best superhero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercraig vs Mysterion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creekycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekycoffee/gifts).



> A/N: A one shot for creekycoffee 
> 
> Keep in mind these are ten year olds. What even is love for them?

"Yeah dude civil war! Fuck you!" Toolshed exclaimed as he slid out of his seat. "Oh fuck you! Get out of my house!" The Coon shouted and pointed to the staircase. Supercraig watched as Tupperware, Wondertweek, and Mysterion followed Toolshed's lead. Mysterion glared at his fat friend, "We'll make way more money on our franchise!" The quartet made their way up the steps, ignoring the Coon's next words. "Well go ahead! I bet you don't even get halfway through phase one on your franchise DC comics!" The door to the basement slammed shut. Supercraig shifted his gaze from left to right as the plots of all the phases written on the chalkboard came into question. "I thought civil war wasn't supposed to happen until phase 3," He stated.

"Shut up Supercraig!"

Supercraig didn't even bother to flip him off. He briefly wondered why he didn't follow Wondertweek and Tupperware out the door. Considering his own super hero persona was based off a DC icon and two of his closes friends were on the opposite side. Then again someone had to look out after Mosquito. Fastpass could only do so much for the cry baby. Plus, he hadn't been spending enough time with the two since the whole 'yaoi' incident. Every waking moment, he was obligated to spend with Wonder-

With Tweek.

They even had matching costumes with the same amount of effort put into them. This was only because it was expected of them.

Tweek was nice and they had become close friends since they began fake dating, but the entire situation of constantly having to act like a couple was suffocating. Cartman even wanted the two of them to be a couple during the entire franchise plan. A break would be nice. If that break meant having to be in a team with Kyle, who never stopped ranting, and Cartman, who was the definition of many things wrong with the world, so be it. Surely Tweek would think the same.

"You're taking this pretty good," The Human Kite said. Supercraig realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. He raised a brow, "What?" Mosquito made a buzzing sound, "Dude! You and Tweek are fighting again! Remember what happened last time you did that?" The noirette huffed. People really couldn't let that go, could they? "It's not like we're breaking up again," He shrugged. Fastpass gave him a worried look, "You su-su-sure?"

"Why are you guys asking?"

The Coon planted his hands on the table. He narrowed his eyes, "We're just saying. Wondertweek's on Mysterion's side now. Mysterion is like Batman and we all know what he and Wonder Woman have going on. You should watch your back." This time Supercraig actually did flip him off. He knew what the boy was doing. He was attempting to make Craig jealous so he would fight. Craig was smarter than to fall for it. Besides, he and Tweek weren't actually together. They weren't gay either. So the chances of Tweek cheating on him with another boy was nonexistent. He was positive that even in a fake relationship, Tweek wouldn't ever cheat. Yes, completely positive.

So why was there an unsettling feeling in his stomach?

* * *

Wondertweek walked with the rebellious group. The same aggravated expression on their faces. His idea had been plenty logical. Everyone he knew was hyped about the upcoming Black Panther movie! That and Tupperware was one of the best superheroes in the former Coon and Friends. It was only obvious they made a Tupperware movie first. But everything just had to go according to Coon's wishes, didn't they? And to think Supercraig, Mosquito and Fastpass sided with him. Forget them.

"We should go to my house," Toolshed suggested when they were far from their enemies' base, "My parents won't mind." That would be a much more sufficient base for them to do their planning. The other three agreed. As they made their way, Tupperware tapped Wondertweek's shoulder. "Are you and Craig going to be okay?" He asked. Wondertweek was puzzled until he remembered about his famous relationship. Tupperware was a good friend to be concerned about him. Though it was a bit annoying. Ever since he began dating Craig it was as if he couldn't be his own person. The world saw him as dependent on the stoic boy when he was so much more. The blond nodded, "We'll be fine."

They went down to Toolshed's basement then set up a table. Sitting down, the raven haired boy spoke up, "First thing's first. We need a leader." Wondertweek looked around the room. His eyes landed on the black masked hero. He raised his hand, "I nominate Mysterion." Mysterion's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yeah, dude. You've actually been a hero for the town. You know what you're doing," Wondertweek shrugged. Tupperware nodded in agreement, "Wondertweek's got a point." Toolshed smiled, "Then it's settled. Unless you don't want to do it." Mysterion stared at the blue suited hero, "No it's fine."

It didn't take long for them to set their franchise plan together. Mysterion was a natural leader. However, time did pass and the boys had to be home by 9:30 on a school night. They said their farewells to Toolshed as they made their way. Tupperware made the usual turn to his house, leaving the other two alone. Wondertweek walked along side Mysterion. There was a silence between the two. In their personas they were allies but Mysterion played that type to always be so serious. Outside their personas well…they weren't exactly friends. Their groups didn't get along and the only time Tweek only spoke to Kenny was when he was picking up the delivery from his house, or when they were forced to for projects. Naturally they would have terrible communication skills.

Wondertweek stopped when they reached his house, "See you tomorrow." Mysterion nodded before disappearing into thin air. Wow, Kenny was really good at playing superhero! Tweek wondered how he did that. The blond shrugged the thought off then went inside.

* * *

School had been more eventful than Kenny thought it would be. Just going to the bus stop was more dramatic than he thought it would be considering Kyle and Cartman refused to stand near him or Stan. It would be one of those times apparently. Where everything goes out of hand and there's some crazy adventure which he might end up dying in. Part of him hope he would and that he would stay dead this time. He would be forced to ride the wave out just like many times before.

In the building, it was Cartman who started a scene. Tweek and Craig were at their lockers, holding hands as usual. "Dude! We're enemies! You can't just do that!" The boy screamed. Craig gave him a bored stare, "We're not playing right now."

"Um, doesn't matter!"

Suddenly Kyle cut in in a failed attempt to make Cartman leave them alone. Then Stan somehow came up with the idea that Kyle just wanted Tweek to switch sides. More yelling was involved. Kenny pulled on the strings of his parka when Craig and his gang began to get involved. Things became violent which brought the attention of teachers. The boys were pulled apart and sent to the office. All but he and Tweek who were left as spectators to the event. "Argh! Every time we do something with you guys we get in trouble," Tweek crossed his arms. He should try living it every day like Kenny does. Oh wait. He had that one time.

"Should we wait for them?" Kenny asked, voice muffled. Tweek shook his head, "Class is gonna start!" Kenny nodded and went with him to their room. He could tell the other blond was angry about what had taken place. Tweek had the same fast pace and angry steps he had back when they left Cartman's basement last night. It was rare to see that emotion in him. Before, Tweek was the image of nervous. Constantly shaking, making awkward screeches, tugging at his hair. If he was pushed, yes he could kick the crap out of anyone. (Kenny's friends told him about how the once twitching blond nearly blew up George Lucas.) Ever since he began to date Craig, that had all mellowed. Kenny saw how the trembling stopped. Tweek wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was certainly no push over anymore. It was a good change.

They sat in their usual seats. Class went by rather normally even as the other boys returned. The teacher didn't even question the bruises on some of their faces. What was strange was the way they all sat. The originals groups split into the ones they formed the other day. Kenny could only feel a storm brewing.

The bell rang for lunch which created another rupture. Tweek made his way over to Craig and tried to take his hand. Craig moved back, stuffing his hands in his pockets before leaving with his group. Kenny was shocked at the action. Tweek looked almost hurt. He frowned then went to their group. "Dude, that was cold," Token grumbled. Tweek rolled his eyes, "Let's just go." Kenny brought their team to the cafeteria. They sat in a separate table. Token went to grab his lunch kit and Stan went to the lunch line.

Tweek took out a sandwich from his paper bag. "Here," He sighed as he moved it towards Kenny. Kenny glared at him, "I don't need your charity."

"I just don't want it. I'm not hungry," Tweek shoved it at him. Kenny took note of the aggression. _'Yep, he's pissed,'_ He thought as he began to eat the sandwich. Considering Tweek didn't sound ready to talk about it, he decided a different approach was better. Kenny looked at him, "So why'd you choose me as the leader?" Tweek took out a thermos from the bag, "Ngh. I already told you, man. You know what you're doing."

"That all?"

"Everyone's heard of Mysterion so you can give us more exposure," Tweek shrugged. That was actually a good idea. Tweek was smarter than he got credit for. "Besides you just seem like a natural leader? I guess. Like you look like you know more than all of us. You can also fight better. I feel like you do, anyways, and that's pretty cool. Is that weird?" He asked as he gulped down coffee. Kenny had died and been reborn many times. He'd seen and heard many final words from his friends when he was killed. Most centered around 'Oh my God! You killed Kenny!' and 'You bastard!'

Few had actual meaning to them. Though hearing nice words while alive was rare. The ones that were most vivid were from Butters or Karen. Hearing compliments from Tweek felt…good. They weren't empty or forced. Tweek actually thought he was capable of doing something beyond what others expected Kenny could do. "It's not _that_ weird," Kenny answered.

After school Tweek went to change into his costume. Kenny had ordered a meeting to discuss the events this morning. There hadn't been a fracture this big since their Stick of Truth days. He wondered why that was. Tweek sighed as he pulled on the blue sweater, becoming Wondertweek. The hero tied taped his letters to his chest before running out Toolshed's home.

When they were all settled, Mysterion spoke up. "First thing's first, Tupperware brought a new ally to us," He gestured to Timmy who smiled at the recognition. Wondertweek spotted the Professor X persona. Good, they needed someone considering the number gap between groups. As if reading his mind Mysterion said, "But it's not enough. Something tells me Coon is recruiting another. We're outmanned." Toolshed shook his head, "Those assholes."

"You have no room to talk, Toolshed," Mysterion instructed, "You shouldn't have been involved in that fight. Neither did Tupperware. If you two pull something like that again, you'll get detention. We don't have time for petty fights or to bust you out!"

"Timmy?" Timmy asked. "Coon provoked them," Wondertweek told him. "And now even Supercraig won't talk to us," Tupperware huffed. The handicapable hero gave Wondertweek a worried stare. The blond shrugged, "He's our enemy." Those words were foreign on his tongue. Never had he thought that 'enemy' was what Supercraig would be to him. They were always together. Wondertweek had grown used to being at his side. The way his supposed boyfriend just ignored him like that…

He frowned at the memory. If Craig wanted to take this game that much more seriously, fine. He didn't need to be near him. Maybe now people would see them as individuals. Wondertweek tapped his fingers on the table rather harshly. His fellow teammates either didn't care or didn't want to ask.

Mysterion turned everyone's attention back to the main objective. "I say we find another hero. One that can find whatever they want," He ordered. Toolshed perked up, "I know just the one. I can go talk to her right now."

"Her?"

"Yeah!"

Tupperware raised a brow, "We already have someone after a girl superhero on our side."

"But he chose it to match with Supercraig! This one's really original."

Wondertweek gaped at them. He hadn't chosen a Wonder Woman persona to match Craig! He didn't even think SuperWonder was a good ship! But of course every decision he made had to revolve around the noirette didn't it?

"Alright. Go get her, Toolshed. The rest of us will go practice fighting," Mysterion ordered. Toolshed nodded and the team dispersed.

* * *

Outside, Wondertweek was in the city. He focused on using his powers to summon lightning on objects he found lying around. The attack had been powerful enough to completely destroyed the items. "You're stronger than you lead on," A deep voice said behind him. Wondertweek jumped, turning around swiftly and going into fighting position. His eyes widened when he saw Mysterion. The masked vigilante smirked lightly, "Relax."

"Gah…What do you want?"

"Just checking on your progress," Mysterion walked over to him, "But your anger is throwing you off."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't concentrating enough. If you did, you could even defeat me."

Wondertweek stared at him with a cautious gaze. Mysterion continued to speak, "I see why you chose Wonder Woman out of all the heroes you could have picked. You're a lot alike."

"We…are?"

Mysterion nodded, "In all her comics, all her origin stories, she's proven to be the strongest of most. Despite even Hippolyta wanting or thinking otherwise. You've done the same." Wondertweek shook his head, "No I haven't."

"Your actions prove it."

"How?"

"Everyone's seen how you changed. Just by looking at you people knew you had anxiety. Now it's like it doesn't exist in you."

"It still does."

"But you control it better. You've gotten help but ultimately you've become better on your own."

Wondertweek gave him a fake chuckle, "Most people would say it was because of Craig."

"We both know that's not completely true. If you're only like this because of him, then you would be back to how you used to be now that you're separated," Mysterion placed his hand on his shoulder, "You managed to overcome what a lot of people struggle with. On your own, you can handle things now. Wonder Woman is an inspiration and so are you. That's what makes you more powerful than all of us."

Wondertweek felt butterflies fly rapidly in his stomach. That was. Wow. No one had ever said something like that to him. Not even Craig's "You're capable of more than you think" words had that much effect on him. He locked eyes with Mysterion and felt his knees weaken slightly. It had been so long since someone saw him as his own person instead of a unity with his fake boyfriend. Those words made him feel incredible.

He stepped back, "Thank you…" Mysterion smiled at him then nodded.

* * *

Supercraig was out patrolling with Human Kite. They had been ordered to do so while Coon went to go talk with a possible, binging Douchebag along. Mosquito and Fastpass were on the other side of the city. Or they were supposed to be. Because before he knew it, Supercraig was being tackled down by Mosquito. "What the fuck?!" He shouted as Mosquito shook him. "Don't freak out!" Mosquito shouted. Supercraig punched his chest to make him stop, "What do you want?"

"Show him Jimmy!" Mosquito buzzed. Fastpass nodded and took out his phone, "You w-w-w-won't-t like i-it." He held up the device, showing a picture. Supercraig looked at the screen. He clenched his teeth. On the phone was a picture of Mysterion and Wondertweek standing extremely close. Mysterion's hand on the other's shoulder. Wondertweek's eyes lit up in a way he had never seen before. Tweek never looked at him that way and they were boyfriends!

Fake…boyfriends...

Technically he had no real right to be upset from this. Even so, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" He almost stormed off when Mosquito grabbed his arms. "Dude! Calm down!" He shouted. Supercraig struggled to get out of his grip. Who did Mysterion think he was touching Wondertweek like that? You don't flirt with another boy's boyfriend! Even if they are on opposite sides right now!

Human Kite spoke up, "You know this means Coon was right…" Supercraig stopped struggling for a moment. He thought back to what Coon had told him after they left the principal's office.

_"I bet if you ignore him he'll go running off to the boy he thinks is cute."_

Tweek had done that? No. He wasn't that kind of person. Craig was sure of that. Their hoax love had some elements of a real one. Cheating wouldn't happen. Besides, Tweek was straight. So was Kenny. So was he. Though the picture was making him think otherwise. He didn't like the idea of Tweek being with others. Holding their hand, going to their house, being around them constantly. That was _their_ thing. While he had found it annoying before, now he didn't want to lose it. Especially not to Kenny.

This means war.

* * *

A bigger tension surrounded both groups. It was as if someone lit a fuse to a bomb. Kenny found it near impossible to avoid glares. Mainly ones from Craig. The usually stoic kid sent him menacing expressions. More so when he was next to Tweek. Being a bit smarter than others, he detected the emotion to be envy. Craig was jealous that someone else was getting close to Tweek. Not that there was a reason to be. Kenny didn't like boys.

"So I'll drop by your house to pick up the delivery after school," Tweek told him as they walked together. Kenny nodded which caused the other blond to grin at him. He smiled back, feeling has palms sweat slightly. Okay. Maybe he liked _a_ boy. Maybe. Tweek was cute. He guessed. Could guys even be cute? Honestly Tweek reminded him more of a scared cat with the way his hair stood up. Though it was appealing in an odd way. His eyes were nice. A warm brown but brown was such a common color. How did people ever figure things like sexuality out? How did Tweek and Craig figure that out?

He saw Tweek giving him a weird face. "What?"

"You zoned out…"

Oh. Kenny shrugged, "Just thinking."

_'About you.'_

Tweek pursed his lips then opened the classroom door, "Okay." They sat in their now usual seats, next to their fellow hero gang. During class, he heard the other group whispering to each other, minus Douchebag. Something told him things were about to get interesting.

In their costumes, the rivals stood facing each other. Toolshed had gone to get Call Girl, Mosquito and Fastpass were off on his trail. Surprisingly, or not, Wondertweek stepped forward first. Supercraig was soon to follow. "I don't want to fight you," Supercraig said with curled fists. Wondertweek knitted his eyebrows together, "Then you shouldn't have picked Coon's side." They stared until Wondertweek made his attack. He produced a cup of hot coffee out of seemingly nowhere and threw it at him. Supercraig blocked the attack. He then flipped the blond off, causing Wondertweek to grow irritated.

Supercraig ran over, raising his fist to punch him. Wondertweek ducked down before using his leg to trip the noirette. When he was down, the blond looked like he was about to summon his lightning powers but settled with a melee attack instead. Supercraig was about to use his 'ignore' tactic but was unable too.

Mysterion shook his head. He knew those two could never really fight each other. No one could expect a close couple to suddenly turn on each other like that. They didn't want to actually cause any harm. "Wonderteek!" He shouted, "I'll handle this." Wondertweek bit his lip before standing down. Supercraig growled when Mysterion took his place. "Piss off McCormick," He hissed. Mysterion got into a fighting position. There was no hesitation as Supercraig attacked him. A good sign considering the masked hero wasn't going to go easy.

Their battle escalated with each hit. Both boys refused to use any healing mechanisms. For whatever reason, this fight felt much more personal than it should have. Mysterion held Supercraig down and delivered a swift punch to his face. Supercraig retaliated with a harsh kick to his stomach then spat in his face. Mysterion jerked back which Supercraig used as a chance to do a special attack. The blue hero sent Mysterion skidding across the street pavement. He grabbed the blonde's hood and pulled him up, "Don't ever touch Tweek again." He punched his stomach.

Mysterion coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. He raised his fit, "It's not my fault he likes me over an asshole like you!" He whacked it against Supercraig's jaw. The action knocked Supercraig back a bit. When the others saw blood, they intervened. Tupperware held Mysterion back while Douchebag did the same to Supercraig.

"Save it for later, Supercraig. We've got better things to do," Coon said in a demanding tone. Supercraig flipped Mysterion off before being forced to leave the scene.

Wondertweek went over to their leader, "What the hell was that about?!" Mysterion didn't look at him. He crossed his arms, "You could've gotten seriously hurt! You could've seriously hurt him!" The vigilante rolled his eyes, "He was asking for it." Wondertweek opened his mouth to say something but let out an irritated sound instead. With that, he stomped off. No doubt he was going to go check on Craig.

Kenny thought about the noirette. If Craig wanted a fight, then he would get one.

This wasn't over by a long shot.


End file.
